


Dinner and a Show

by 1stDraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner Date, Established Relationship, F/F, Ouihaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stDraft/pseuds/1stDraft
Summary: On a dinner date with her lady, a little trouble comes crashing through before Ashe can even eat.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dinner and a Show

Ashe takes a sip of her wine, enjoying her view of the city below from her table. The restaurant had been booked for a year in advance but Amélie wanted to eat there and Ashe always made sure her lady got whatever she wanted. A few calls got her the guest list and she sent some of her boys to cause a little trouble for whichever name her finger landed on first. Suddenly a table had opened.

Taking another sip, Ashe switches her gaze to her date. A much better view by far. Wearing a black, silk dress with a plunging neckline, Amélie makes it hard for Ashe to concentrate on anything but the deep thumping of her heart threatening to claw its way out of her chest. So damn pretty. Especially coupled with the fact that Amélie wore her hair down. Cascades of long, lustrous, dark hair illuminated by the city lights makes Ashe’s fingers twitch with a longing to run through soft strands.

“Elizabeth.”

Ashe blinks at her name and straightens up when she notices those golden eyes fixed on hers. “Yeah darlin’?”

Amélie smiles a fraction. “The food is here.” She gestures to the steak dinner sitting right in front of Ashe.

Ashe scratches at her cheek, trying her damn best to push down the surge of embarrassment threatening to color her cheeks red as she looks down at her plate. “Oh.”

“Something on your mind?”

Ashe glances up, catching Amélie’s narrowed eyes peering at her from above the rim of a wine glass that hid most of a purple-painted smirk. Caught red-handed. Ashe shrugs and stares out the window. “Just a pretty lady I saw.” She loves the little laugh that comes from Amélie.

“Prettier than me, ‘the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen’?”

The way Amélie quotes the compliment Ashe gave earlier that day makes it hard for Ashe to hold back her smile. “Oh, definitely.”

Something in the distance makes Ashe’s smile falter. Headlights. Heading straight for the fucking windows.

Screaming guests make a run from their tables just before a hovercar comes crashing through glass. Three men come out of the car, guns drawn and bandanas covering their faces.

A man with a blue bandana holds up a bag and shouts, “Jewelry and wallets in the bag and no one gets hurt.” He motions with his gun for his partners to make a move.

Ashe holds back a groan. Some dipshits disabled the height restrictions on a hovercar they probably stole and thought it was a good idea to crash into the fanciest restaurant in town for a stickup. So damn sloppy. She glances at her date who is unfazed by the scene unfolding, feeling a grin coming on at the sight of Amélie sipping at her wine.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” Ashe narrows her eyes at Mr. Blue Bandana when he looks her way. She gestures to the plates of food at her table. “Our food just got here. My lady here doesn’t have much of an appetite and you’re ruining the one damn meal she eats in a fucking day.”

“You listen here,” Mr. Blue Bandana points his gun at Ashe, “start with putting that fancy watch you got in this bag and I’ll forget you even said anything.”

The diamond Piaget Amélie got for Ashe during their trip to Italy? Ashe almost snorted. “No, no, you listen up: Get the fuck out or I’ll make you.”

A gun goes off and Ashe grits her teeth. The bullet grazes her arm before it hits the window. The bastard was annoying and a bad shot. Ashe reaches for the gun concealed in her suit jacket, standing up as anger boils her blood. A hand on her shoulder stops her and coaxes her to sit back down.

Amélie gets up from her seat and all eyes are on her. Mr. Blue Bandana gives her some vague threat as she advances towards him. The gun goes off again but the shot misses. Amélie closes the gap between them and kicks Blue Bandana’s knee inward. As the man stumbles to stay standing, Amélie grabs him by the hair and slams his head into a nearby table, letting his body slump to the floor. She bends over to pick up the fallen gun, shooting a shot each into the chest of his partners before they could pull the trigger.

The restaurant devolves into chaos as guests scramble to leave.

Amélie plucks a cloth napkin off the table and wipes the gun down. She bends down by the unconscious man and places the gun on his chest before leaving him to return to her table.

Ashe couldn’t even feel the gash on her arm anymore, too impressed and a little turned-on by the show. She blows out a small whistle, watching as Amélie gives a twitch of a smile before Amélie focuses on loosely tying a napkin around Ashe’s arm to soak up the blood. Ashe picks up her knife and fork when Amélie finally sits down and cuts into her steak. “You know I had that, right?”

Taking one more sip of her wine, Amélie reaches for her utensils, delicately digging into her pan-seared duck. “Of course, ma chérie.”

Ashe grins and shakes her head. Police sirens sound from down below but she doesn’t give a single fuck. She has everything that matters: good steak and a nice view.

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly from the lore-rich Overwatch cookbook, Amélie doesn't eat much. Probably because of the whole being purple thing.


End file.
